Many television service providers supply their customers with a variety of on-demand content. The on-demand content can be television series, movies, sporting events, and the like. Depending upon the on-demand content, advertisements for different products or services can be included in the on-demand content. The advertisements can include such things as commercials during a television series program or product placements in a movie.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.